


We'll Be Fine

by wellihaveakeyboard



Series: Peter and Wade Roommates [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A oneshot grew a series, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Peter Parker Whump, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellihaveakeyboard/pseuds/wellihaveakeyboard
Summary: Peter gets injured in a fight and Wade struggles seeing him hurt.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Peter and Wade Roommates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096583
Comments: 2
Kudos: 134





	We'll Be Fine

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm gonna use this series as a place to post anything in this universe. All the stories will be connected but I might not explicitly state how or why. Enjoy and let me know if there are any ideas you want to see!

“Spider-man watch behind you.” Captain America called through the comms. The Avengers and Spider-Man were fighting some ridiculous scientist that decided crazy bomb robots were the best plan to overrun the city. Hawkeye was using a localized EMP arrow to down each bot without exploding them, Captain America was destroying the ones that were attempting to leave the area, Iron Man was flying overhead firing a larger EMP at groups of the robots, and the Black Widow was stopping any from leaving the area while also babysitting the scientist that created them. The scientist had been caught pretty quickly but he didn’t even know how to shut his creations down so they had to be tracked down and destroyed before they could explode. The battle had been going for a few hours with no major injuries and was slowly coming to a close when the remaining ten bots all began to beep rapidly.

“Everyone get away from them now!” Cap shouted while ducking behind an abandoned bus.

Peter began to move when he spotted one bomb at the base of an apartment building. He webbed the bomb, pulling it closer to him and away from the building. Then he flung it right as it exploded, blasting him into a wall.

“Spider-man are you okay?” Peter heard Tony worriedly ask through the comms.

“I’m fine, little sore but fine.” Peter called. He moved away from the wall and felt a pain in his side and the world was a little fuzzy on the edges. Peter forced himself not to sway as he observed the damaged area. All of the bombs exploded away from buildings and the one he threw exploded in the air above the role. The result was some shrapnel embedded in cars and a few minor fires, but overall it could have been much worse if all of the robots had exploded. They all sat and waited for cleanup and the disposal units before leaving the professionals to do their jobs. Peter swung home, the pain in his side sharpening even as the world got fuzzier.

Arriving at the apartment Peter landed on their rickety fire escape and opened the window they always left unlocked.

“Wade?” Peter called through the apartment while holding his side. When he got no answer he headed to the bathroom, exhausted. He peeled off his suit causing the blood trapped in his suit to splash onto the floor. The pain in his side was coming from a metal piece of shrapnel and glancing in the mirror revealed blood on the back of his head too.

“Petey-pie where are you?” Wade called as he slammed the door closed behind him. “I got food and a new job for next week! How do you feel about…” Wade stopped as he attempted to open the bathroom door an found it locked. “Since when do we lock doors? Ooooo do you have a surprise for me?”

Peter glanced at his bloody suit up against the door and himself in the mirror.

“Peter open the door please, or say something.” Wade was beginning to sound worried but Peter couldn’t answer because the pounding on the door was increasing the pounding in his head.

“All right, have it your way” Wade shouldered the door open and looked from Peter to the mess on the floor horrified. Peter barely had the presence of mind to be happy about his suit now being hidden behind the door before he saw the streak of blood it left.

Wordlessly Wade directed Peter to sit on the bathroom counter and pulled the first aid kit from under the sink. He began to wipe the blood from Peter’s head and body. When he got to the piece of shrapnel he grabbed the tweezers and removed the piece before cleaning the wound and wrapping it. Once Peter was all bandaged up Wade picked him up and carried him into the bedroom and laid him on the bed. Wade grabbed a few of his clothes to put on Peter, dwarfing him and completely hiding the injuries, before heading back to the bathroom to begin cleaning up. The entire time ignoring anything Peter asked him, his facial expression only changing from a frown to concentration as he worked.

Peter could smell the bleach from the bed and heard the rustle of the plastic bags. The quiet was disturbing in an apartment where Wade’s presence always seemed loud. After an hour Wade returned to the bedroom and glanced at Peter, who was half asleep, as he moved towards the closet to grab an extra blanket.

“Stay with me.” Peter asked.

“You’re hurt.” Wade shortly replied while walking out the door.

“I’ll heal.”

Wade stopped short and turn, his expression furious.

“No you don’t, that’s the problem. I heal, you die.” Wade said in anger, the trace of the madness that had mostly disappeared over the years returning.

“I am a hero, I can heal from this Wade. I’m okay.” Peter said attempting to coax Wade back to the bed.

“When I saw the blood under the door and you didn’t respond, I thought you were lying there dead. Everyone dies around me and I’m still here because I can’t. White kept saying that I should have expected this. I had to get in there to see what was left. Seeing you standing there covered in blood is not a sight I ever wanted to see. I can’t lose you too.” Wade said brokenly from the doorway.

Peter sighed “I can’t promise that I won’t get hurt one day or even die.” Wade whimpered. “But I can promise that I will do everything I can to prevent that from happening. If one day it does happen it will not be your fault at all. Please come here.” Peter opened his arms for Wade who finally moved to sit on the bed beside him.

“Your just so fragile.” Wade said staring at Peter and brushing his hair from his face. Peter caught his hand and pulled Wade so he was against him, hissing at the pain in his side. Wade tensed at the sound.

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” Peter whispered while stroking Wade’s head on his chest, directly above his heart. Peter knew that they still had some issues to resolve and Wade was going to be unbearable for a while, but together they would be just fine.


End file.
